Surviving Fourth Year with Uchiha Brothers
by Queen Ryuu
Summary: The Senju and the Uchiha were not the only descendants of Kaguya. A clan of equally powerful shinobi had arisen from her youngest son, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. After many decades of isolation from their cousin clan's war, They have finally found the clan but now they just have to convinced the head to join the irings up for debate
1. Chapter 1

Surviving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers

Chapter One- Shinobi?

Mira looked around at her surroundings in her latest dream, for once it wasn't the creepy hell fire and brimstone nightmares that she had been having all summer. Honestly, she had to admit that she was liking this dream better that her hell dreams.

She was inside a circular office that overlooked a village of sorts and seemed to come from some asian film. The office was simply furnished with a desk and chair with, what looked like, paperwork and, not to mention, a rather handsomely tan man that was working at said desk.

He was dressed in a simple Kimono-like shirt with a near maroon colored belt keeping it closed with a fishnet shirt under it. There were dark colored pants and a, possible, holster on one of his leg just like all the other people she had seen come in to talk to the man. She was able to identify him as Senju Hashirama, the Hokage of the Leaf (as some noble like people called him as they sung his praise while insulting some clan called Uchiha, which Hashirama took offense too).

Hashirama had been staring intently at a file for some time; she had been unable to move closer to see the file herself but it seemed to trouble the handsome man. Her staring at the was interrupted by the door opening to reveal another rather handsome young man. He was a little shorter than Hashirama, had long black hair hair that almost gave him the appearance of a porcupine and he wore a dark blue high collared long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants to finish the ensemble. She faintly noticed he wore the typical headband that most of these ninja people wore in this village.

Looking back at Hashirama, the usual professionalism in his posture was gone and replaced by a more relaxed one. It seemed that Hashirama knew tall, dark, and handsome.

She was really liking this dream, so much eye candy.

"Hashirama, want do you want? I'm busy with that census you asked for," the dark haired man said looking annoyed. "If it's anything about those nobles wanting to marry their daughters to myself or Izuna, forget it."

"No, Madara, not that. They finally took the hint after Tobi bluntly told them that you weren't interested, same with Izuna. I called you here about what you told me when you showed me that stone, about the clan descended from the Sage's brother and his demon wife," Hashirama replied to the now identified Madara who was looking interested. "By chance someone came in to request a mission concerning some one from this clan. Seems like there is more to this world than anyone knew. Based on what I've been told, and I am taking this with a grain of salt, the sage separated the Countries that we know of with an extremely powerful genjutsu that placed the countries in a pocket dimension so to speak. A couple of days ago I received two visitors from that same world, who seemed to have just discovered out pocket dimension. The First was a Minister of Magic, Fudge Cornelius, who has invited me and Tobi to see something called the Triwizard Tournament. It sounded something like a blood sport... The second was a man called Malfoy Lucius, who came for an assassination request the one of interest-"

"So what does this have to do with the demon clan?" Madara interrupted crossing his arms.

"I was getting to that, Malfoy-san wanted to hire someone to kill a possible member of the demon clan, she had mark from that clan that you showed me in those scrolls. He also said that her name was Potter Mira.-"

Mira couldn't hear what else the eye candy had to say because she felt as if she was being thrown back and the next thing she knew she was colliding with her best friend's nose.

The collision caused them both to scream as Mira grabbed her head and Hermione grabbed her nose as it began to bleed a little.

"Mira, Hermione, what's the ruckus?" Percy asked sticking his head in. "You need to start getting ready, don't want to miss the port key."

"Got it Percy I just spooked Mira," Hermione called back when Percy left before turning back to her raven haired friend. "Was it one of those dreams with demons again?"

Mira shook her head. "No, just a dream about Malfoy Sr. hiring ninja to kill me and something about a sage and a demon clan. Just forget it. It's just dreams. Very odd ones but still dreams nonetheless," Mira huffed as she got ready and George or as they like call themselves Greg and Forge as well as the two oldest Bill and Charlie mr. Weasley of course sadly the human garbage disposal by the name of Ron would also be coming she was just glad that mrs. Weasley wouldn't be coming with them arise she might have to deal with the woman trying to hook her up with 'her best friend' while she gushed about how it would be like Lily and James, her parents only genders reversed.

She would at least pray that Mr. Weasley made sure that Ron bathed while they were at the cup. She had heard from Neville that Ron had been the reason that Gryffindor dorms had to warded with air cleansing charms every few weeks. The Red headed garbage can refused to bath until someone forced him into the showers. Though last year many had been fed up with his constant stink that Percy and the twins took upon themselves to make Ron bath on a regular schedule. There was a rumor that they enlisted the help of a few house elves but they weren't speaking about those time.

Walking downstairs, Mira frowned at the way Ron was eating, shoveling everything down like it was going to run away and not listening when any of his brother or sister told him to slow down. Luckily there was a spot next to Percy so she didn't have to suffer Ron's table manners. While she didn't like talking to Percy or interacting with him that much she still found him a much better choice than Ron.

As she ate and faintly listened to Percy explain some of the things needed to be done to prepare for the Cup, she found her mind wondering back to the odd dream she had. She couldn't knock the feeling that it was more than a dream. Things there just seemed all too real to be nothing but a dream.

"Mira, dear, could I have your vault key to get your supplies. The letters came today, I'll be getting everyone's supplies while everyone at the cup." Mrs. Weasley hummed as she set the dishes to clean themselves.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I already took care of that." Mira told the woman as she took a sip of her tea. "I owled the bookstore asking about the fourth year books and they were more than happy to get me what I needed."

"Must be nice having all that money," Mira faintly heard Ron mumble, and from the looks of it several of his brothers did too.

"You just asked by Owl?" Percy said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I figured we'd be at the cup when the letters come so I owled to see if I could get my things a bit early. They accommodated me nicely, even told me about needing formal wear for the upcoming year as well. Wouldn't tell me why, but at least I have a surprise to look forward too," Mira replied offhandedly.

"All you did was ask and they told you?" Hermione asked, likely hoping for clarification.

"Yep, you never thought of that?"

"No." Hermione was now sporting a light blush over her face.

Mira decided that a change of subject was in order and it soon came in the form of Fred.

"So when are we leaving?" Fred asked.

"As soon as every finishes up then we'll grab the packs and head off to the the portkey." Mr. Weasley said. "We'll be meeting with Amos and his son Cedric there before we grab the portkey. Albus will be briefly meeting with us to drop off some people he wants us to take to the Cup in his stead."

"Are they from that Land of Fire place that Minister Fudge went to personally to invite?" Percy inquired, sounding like he was getting ready to brown nose some Very Important People. But that was how Percy was so nothing she could do about that.

Soon they were being rushed out the door (meaning Ginny, Ron, the Twins, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and herself) while Percy, Charlie and Bill would apparate at a later time.

Which led to Mira and Hermione being witness to Ron's amazing stamina or lack thereof as Fred and George were more or less dragging their younger brother the closer they were getting to the Portkey. Which was a dirty old boot?.

Once everyone was accounted for Mira looked around to see if she could spot Cedric and his dad or the people that the Headmaster sent. She was curious about the kind of people Dumbledore wanted Mr. Weasley babysit. Was it possibly transfers or new teachers or maybe it was some foreign dignitaries since his positions required him to work with foreign magical dignitaries often.

They didn't have to wait all that long before the Headmaster arrived with two other men.

It took all self control that Mira possessed to not fall back in surprise when she saw one of the men that was with the aged Headmaster. It was Madara Uchiha one of the men that was in her dream last night.

Just as she remembered the dream she felt her stomach drop. Why were they here? Was it for Fudge's offer or Lucius' request?

Mr. Weasley was talking in too soft a tone so she couldn't hear what he was saying to the Headmaster, but she was more focused on the Headmaster's guest. They seemed to be taking an interest in looking at her, or more accurately, her forehead's new addition, the strange mark that appeared the night of her fourteenth birthday.

Based on her dream, the assumed eldest, Madara knew something about the mark on her head, something to do with a Sage's Brother and some demoness. She didn't know why these shinobi (assuming that part of the dream was real) had an interest in the mark but she wanted to play it safe and keep her distance from them.


	2. Rewrite

I'll be quick about this, I've going to rewrite my stories on my account to get myself re invested in them so tell me any changes you want.

When I'm done rewriting I'll be deleting every chapter except the first two.

Here's the order the stories are likely going to be fixed in.

Mirajane Potter:Mage Gal (Harry Potter x Young Justice)

Darkness of the Sea (Harry Potter x One Piece)

Surving Fourth Year with the Uchiha Brothers (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Kunoichi of the Warring States (Harry Potter x Naruto)

Emerald Sapphire and Ruby (Harry Potter x Pokemon)

An Adventure of a Lost Witch (Harry Potter x Hobbit)

Heavenly Chef (Toriko)

Creepy Witch (Harry Potter x Creepypasta)

Misstress of Death (HPx SN)

Violet Potter First Year Mentor

The Maiden and The Dragon.

Hogwarts Rejections letters will be the only thing to remain untouched.

So feel free to send in suggestions to help be rewrite this mess, and sorry about some of these stories who haven't seen a proper chapter in such a long time I'm going to try to get you one eventually.


End file.
